Miraculous Day
by Linguine Returns
Summary: (SEQUEL TO MIRACULOUS NIGHT) After going home unsuccessful the night before, Ladybug and Chat Noir have to once again track down the akumatised villain Multi-Man and purify him whilst dealing with being together for the longest time they ever have as heroes and the emotions that come from that. (Some LadyNoir but not too much fluff). Also sub-plot with Alya.
1. Why this is late (AUTHOR'S NOTE)

**This chapter is a note from me, the author, about why I haven't made this story sooner. If you do not wish to read this note skip to the next chapter where the story begins. However, there is a prequel story to this story so I would suggest reading that first if you have not.**

* * *

Where do I start? It's been a long time since I've wrote something so I thought I should explain that first.

The last thing I did on this site was upload the final part of LarryKprankz and finish that story. That was the last thing primarily for two reasons:

1 – I had all the chapters done a couple days before New Year's Eve and decided I wanted to rush them out before the end of 2017 to be a nice way to end the year for me. However, this left me with a lack of any stories to post throughout the following weeks.

2 – Not long into the year I began studying for exams that took place last May / June. This meant all my time was either at school or studying with only a couple hours to relax my mind and personally writing stories isn't too relaxing for my mind (doesn't mean I don't enjoy it however).

For these reasons I haven't tried writing anything until now, July. 7 months after LarryKprankz and 11 months after finishing Miraculous Night (this story's predecessor).

However, I feel like I have enough ideas to get back into this story and finally make Miraculous Day like I promised almost a year ago.

For those of you who have been waiting: thank you for your patience and sorry for leaving it this long. Your love for the story really drives my passion (and if it weren't for a recent guest review on Miraculous Night I probably would be holding this off even longer but I don't want to let people down by doing that).

Thank you all for reading,

-LinguineReturns

(I guess my name makes sense now huh)

(Well the Linguine part still doesn't)


	2. Where's your head at?

**Just want to mention for the last time that this is a SEQUEL so if you get confused try reading the first part called Miraculous Night.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Where's your head at?**

SNAP

"Now a cute one!"

SNAP

"Now a moody one!"

SNAP

"Now a thoughtful one!"

SNAP

"Now a longing lover!"

SNAP

That one wasn't hard to do. It's all Adrien's mind could be since last night.

"Now hold this and do it again!"

SNAP

He couldn't stop imagining her embracing him, the feel of her delicate skin on his body.

"Ok how about you wear this instead?"

He couldn't stop wanting to cradle her again, to help soothe her pain, to be a rock to support her.

"YES, that is PERFECTION!"

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

But the most lasting impression was the tingling sensation on his cheek, it felt like her gentle lips were still kissing him over and over again to the point where he felt no other feeling in the rest of his face. It was so strong that the shape of her lips could be tattooed onto the cheek purely by his memory if he wanted to.

"ADRIEN!"

He suddenly snapped out of his trance and turned bewildered to his photographer.

"I SAID WE ARE DONE WITH THE LONGING LOVER! Are your ears working?"

"Yes sorry, I got uhh- distracted"

The photographer sighed in despair at the boy and began to look through his photos. After a minute he looked back at Adrien who was awkwardly smiling back at him waiting for a response.

"That should be enough for today, you can leave now. But get your head out of the clouds for next time!"

Adrien began walking off immediately already lost in his thoughts again unlike how his photographer had just advised, not that he had paid much attention to him anyway, he was too busy thinking about Ladybug's mesmerizing blue eyes and how he yearned to have them staring into his once again.

He got into the back of his limo and stared at his watch for the entire journey back. 11:32. 28 more minutes.

* * *

"Marinette! Wake up! It's almost noon!"

The girl heard her father's voice calling from downstairs but it failed to rouse her enough to escape her pit of deep slumber after last night. She got back in her bed at 6 in the morning after suffering a bad head injury and having only a short amount of sleep on top of Chat on the Eiffel Tower so she passed out almost instantly into deep sleep.

However, her parents didn't know about any of that. Therefore, it didn't stop them trying to wake her up considering it had just gone 11:30.

"Marinette?" This time it was her mother's voice, "Marinette you need to wake up or you're going to miss the whole day." Her voice sounded softer than her Dad's was but somehow it was louder, "Marinette!" Sabine said more firmly this time also nudging her daughter as she said it.

Marinette's eyes shot open now as she realised her mother wasn't calling her but was by her bed. She couldn't avoid it now, she had to get up.

Marinette pushed herself up shakily into a sitting position. As she lifted her head she winced in the sharp pain she felt. Her mother noticed her reaction and placed her cold palm on her forehead.

"My goodness Marinette you are very hot! You might be coming on to a fever! I'll go fetch the medicine"

Marinette knew that wasn't the case but could just tell her mother she was knocked out by a supervillain. She also didn't want to take the medicine she didn't need so she had to use her aching brain to make up an excuse, "No I hit my head last night getting into bed maman. It's just sore from that, not a fever. I was just so distracted with my designs and Alya that I bumped my head accidently."

"Well if you're sure. But I'll still fetch some painkillers for you then!"

As Marinette's mother left the room Tikki flew out to her and felt her head for herself. "Marinette your head feels pretty bad; did you manage to sleep okay?".

"Yes Tikki. If anything, it helped me fall asleep faster. What about you though? I've never stayed as Ladybug that long before; you must have been exhausted!"

"I was, but it wasn't anything I've not done for a holder before. The fact that you were unconscious most of the time helped me save my energy a bit. I hope Chat Noir's kwami Plagg is okay though, Chat slept probably half the time you did or maybe even less."

"OH MY GOSH TIKKI! I FORGOT ABOUT CHAT! IT'S 11:45 AND WE SAID WE'D MEET AT NOON!" Marinette screamed under her breath so that her parents wouldn't hear.

"Get dressed and grab the pain killers from your mother on the way out, we'll be there in no time once we transform."

"Yeah you're right Tikki! As always."

Tikki giggled and floated up to Marinette's head,

"And I don't know about your mother's painkillers, but I do know about Tikki pain relief!"

Tikki kissed the centre of Marinette's forehead. It started to feel a bit tingly and then the tingle turned into a soothing feeling.

"Thank you Tikki! That feels a lot better!"

Then Tikki flew into Marinette's purse as she rushed downstairs to leave and transform in time to meet Chat.


	3. Paris's strong and mighty hero

**Chapter 2 – Paris's strong and mighty hero**

By the time she landed on the tower Chat was already there. He was looking across the city seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Ladybug decided to take the opportunity of his distractedness to get a bit of payback.

She edged closer to him reaching out to tap his shoulder, holding her breath to avoid exhaling too loudly. Her hand was only an inch away from his shoulder when he suddenly turned around.

"Trying to be sneaky M'Lady?"

The suddenness of his movement cause Ladybug to fall back in shock. Just before she fell onto the metal floor Chat reached out and grabbed her still outstretched hand to stop her fall. Once she got her feet in a position that would prevent her tripping Chat pulled her back up. She still looked stunned but her expression began to morph into anger.

"Chat that was mean! You scared me!"

"What were you trying to do to me just then M'Lady?" Chat retorted smugly. He smirked enjoying the flustered look on Ladybug's face as she knew he was right.

"I uhh- I almost fell, that's different." She mumbled knowing that she really couldn't be mad as he was right.

"But I caught you." Chat said was a charming grin, acting like he was her knight in shining armour.

"Yeah Chat you did, it's just – I – ugh – let's just move on."

"M'Lady are you... embarrassed?" Chat asked with a raised tone in his disbelief.

"WHAT! NO! I'm not! We just need to focus on the mission!"

Her face had flushed red at this point.

"You are! Oh my gosh! Ladybug, Paris's strong and mighty hero, embarrassed! I've never seen you like this before." Chat spoke full of glee, he was enjoying his partner's despair far too much.

"Chat stop it!" Ladybug gave him a small dig in his arm and hung her head lower.

Chat stopped laughing at her and looked her more concerned, "I've caught you from falling before, what's so embarrassing about that anyway?".

"It's not _just_ that Chat, I just - ugh – Look. I don't remember much of last night but I do remember making a right fool of myself in front of you. I was acting like a child Chat! Whining and stroppy! Not even to mention how clingy I was on you – "

Ladybug was interrupted by Chat's hand cupping the side of her face and lifting her head to look at his. Their eyes locked together, "Ladybug please, you don't need to be embarrassed about that! You had a head injury before that, you weren't acting like yourself. I would never judge you for that." His smile was no longer a smirk but a reassuring smile, similar to her mother's smile when she took care of her. It comforted her and made her feel better. "And for the record, I found it quite cute." Chat added as he winked at her and her face once again flushed red as she pulled away trying to hide it.

Chat too turned away to hide the smirk on his face, he loved how she would blush like that whenever he flirted with her. And even more he loved how she always attempted to hide it. He decided it was best to change the topic to the mission.

"So Multi-Man could be anywhere in Paris at this point and there's definitely four of him by now."

"Are we sure he could be _anywhere_?"

Chat turned to his partner to see what she was implying.

"Well Multi-Man's only goal other than to get our Miraculous is to complete tasks efficiently as a team of clones, given Hawkmoth's evil influence I would guess that these "tasks" have to be some kind of crime."

"So we go to the Police Station and look for any crimes that took place last night?"

"Spot on Kitty!"

"Well we better get on our way then!"

And with nothing more said the duo jumped off the Tower with yo-yo and staff in hand and headed towards the Police Station.

* * *

Alya and Nino walked through the park hand in hand. Alya also held an ice-cream from André's which they shared on a bench in front of the fountain.

Their date was going well and had so far had no interruptions. That couldn't be said for many of them considering Alya's tendencies to want to keep tabs on Ladybug and Chat Noir for the Ladyblog and Marinette often frantically calling her when she had an 'Adrien Problem'. However quite unusually this time it was Nino's phone that made the noise that interrupted their conversation.

"What is it babe?" Alya asked him

"It's an offer for a DJ gig in some nightclub"

"Why the look on your face then?"

"They're offering me 250 euros for _only one_ night!"

Alya dropped her ice cream spoon with her mouth gaping open.

"That's more than I get for a whole week at some of the usual clubs."

"Take the gig then! Why are you hesitating?"

"They say that if I want the gig then I need to meet them within the next hour or no deal."

Nino looked at her looking conflicted. She could tell the exact thoughts going through his head, "Go take the gig, we can have dates any time. And it's not like I've never ended a date early."

Nino got up but then looked back at his girlfriend, she wasn't normally that simple. "Are you sure?".

"Yes, go on!" She said smiling.

"Ok then." He began to run away.

"And you can make it up to me with a fancy date with the extra money you get!" She added as he was still in ear shot.

Nino rolled his eyes. _There it is_. He thought to himself.

Alya looked back at the ice cream and took the last mouthful of it. _Now what to do?_

She decided to pull out her cell phone and call Marinette... voicemail. Great. _What on Earth could Marinette even be doing? She had nothing on her schedule except stalking Adrien's photo shoot this morning._

BEEP

"uh- Hey girl! It's Alya! Your bestieeeee! Ummm call me back I guess when you're done whatever you're doing. Nino had to leave so I'm in the park by myself with nothing to-"

Alya's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a red and a black figure gliding through the sky.

"Actually, never mind! I think I've found something to do!"

BEEP

She hung up her phone and began to run in the direction the superheroes went ready to capture for her blog.


	4. Hopeless hopefulness

**Chapter 3 – Hopeless hopefulness**

"Of course Ladybug! I'll show you our records for last night, although I'm not sure that any of these crimes will be what you're looking for."

"Thank you Officer Roger, even if it's not it will be a starting point."

"She's right, even if it isn't it's best we checked. Right M'Lady?"

Ladybug nodded at Chat as they both turned to look at the computer that Officer Roger had brought up last night's reported crimes on.

"We're looking for anything about 4 similar looking men Officer." Ladybug told him. "All fairly short but still a grown man" She added.

"I've got one group of 4 caught breaking into a convenience store? No that can't be it, they were described as teenagers."

"We think it'll be on more of a large scale, like a heist of some precious artefact." Chat told him. "What about the Louvre? Has there been any attempts at stealing a painting?"

"Luckily no. However, a man attempted to entre without a ticket?" Roger looked at Chat hopefully only to be met with a frown. "I guess not".

The heroes continued to search with Roger for another 20 minutes before admitting defeat.

"Let's think about this positively Chat" Ladybug suggested to her very disappointed partner, "If we can't find a crime then he hasn't committed it yet."

Chat's face lifted, "So we can catch him in the act!" Chat swung his baton out as if he were pretending to fight.

Ladybug frowned and quickly grabbed his baton as he was swinging it, "Yes. But hold off swinging that thing around for now, we don't want to destroy the office. And if we can, we don't want to fight Multi-Man anyway, he seems more in control than most of Hawkmoth's prey, so I think we could reason with him."

Chat looked displeased by the idea, "It didn't exactly work last night though did it." His tone seemed a bit spiteful and Ladybug picked up on it. She looked at him both frowning and confused.

"Officer do you mind giving us a minute to talk in private?" She asked him in a soft polite tone but never took her eyes of Chat as she said it. Sensing the tension Roger did as asked and left the room.

"What's wrong with you at the minute?" She asked him in a drastically different tone to how she spoke to Roger.

"It's this akuma!" Chat almost shouted as he began venting, "I'm frustrated that he's gotten away from us twice now and we still have no clue where he is! Are we even going to find him at all?!"

"Of course we're going to find him Chat!" Ladybug said like he was being ridiculous.

"How?!" he snapped.

"Excuse me?" she said taken aback by his bluntness.

"How are we going to find him? What's your idea now?"

"Chat!" She said, offended by what he was saying. She looked at him with both an upset and confused look.

Chat took a second from being moody to look at his partner. He realised from her expression how bitter he had just been. "M'Lady I- I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I-" He sighed unable to get his words out.

She crossed her arms and looked at him disapprovingly prompting him to explain himself.

"It's just that, I blame myself for letting him get away both times. If I had used my cataclysm yesterday I could have destroyed his last watch, and if I had been more focussed last night I could have seen the other two Multi-Men coming and we wouldn't have been tackled and you wouldn't have been knocked out and-"

"Chat shut up!" Ladybug interrupted, "You know I had just as much chance as you did to stop him both times. Don't go blaming just yourself."

"Yes but _I_ was closer, so if-"

"CHAT!"

He stopped and looked at her. She put her hand on his shoulder, "We are a team. Ladybug AND Chat Noir. Not one or the other. We're always equally responsible for each other."

Chat's expression turned from shame to confidence, "You're right. You always are."

"I know, I'm so great, aren't I?" Ladybug said mimicking his usual cockiness and even mimicking his wink.

Suddenly the computer made a loud beeping noise causing the heroes' attention to turn to the monitor.

"Could it be?" Chat questioned his thoughts aloud.

"I think so." Ladybug replied.

Roger suddenly burst into the room again, "was that the crime report?!" Both heroes nodded without taking their eyes off the screen. Roger rushed over to look at the screen.

 _Report:_

 _4 middle-age looking men similar in appearance seen attempting to construct on the Arc de Triomphe._

 _Carried tons of rock onto the Arc and appear to be carving it on top at an extreme speed._

 _Acted hostile towards people shouting at them, only threats so far._

 _No hostages._

 _Armed._

"That's really peculiar. Do you think this is the group you're looking for?" Roger asked the duo.

"I think so, although I can't possibly suggest what or why they are building on the Arc de Triomphe." Chat told him, just as confused by the report as Roger.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon if the report is correct about the speed of his construction." Ladybug added, "Come on Chat we should get there now!"

"Agreed." Chat replied before both heroes ran out the office. Ladybug shouted behind her thanking Roger on her way out who was just sat re-reading the bizarre report.


	5. Multi-Man's last stand

**Chapter 4 – Multi-Man's last stand**

Alya was exhausted but kept running anyway, she had run all the way to the Police Station only to see Ladybug and Chat Noir launch off towards the Arc de Triomphe and now had to run that way.

She was holding her phone in front of her but couldn't get any good footage whilst running. Instead she decided to open the Ladyblog and add a text post:

 _I'm currently in pursuit of Ladybug and Chat Noir on my way to get footage of their next fight. Stay tuned!_

 _-Alya_

She put her phone away so that she could run faster to try and catch up.

* * *

As soon as the Arc de Triomphe was in sight Ladybug knew they'd found Multi-Man. The reason she knew this was the statue of Hawkmoth that stood on top on the Arc.

She and Chat landed at the base of the statue and looked around for any sign of Multi-Man himself but had no luck. All that they could see was passers by taking photos of the statue or filming the scene.

Ladybug jumped down to ask one of the civilians, "Did you see the 4 four men who built this?"

"I saw 1 man working on it, not 4 though." The civilian responded a bit confused.

Ladybug herself was a bit confused, "Do you know anyone who has been watching here longer than you?". The civilian pointed to another bystander who was recording the statue.

Ladybug asked him the same question.

"Yeah I saw them! Three of them disappeared into thin air right in front of my eyes! I have no idea what happened to the 4th one though.

"LADYBUG!" Chat shouted down to her, "I'M GOING TO CATACLYSM THE STATUE!"

"WAIT CHAT!-" she tried to respond but it was too late

"CATACLYSM!"

Ladybug threw her yoyo out wrapping it around the crowd pulling them together as the statue turned black. She then used it to grab a nearby car and pull it to her to use as cover, "EVERYONE GET DOWN BEHIND HERE!"

The statue dissipated like any other cataclysm except suddenly it exploded sending flaming rubble everywhere and launching Chat off the Arc causing him to fly over the hiding crowd as he plummeted.

Ladybug dropped the car which she had been propping up for cover and threw her yoyo at a distant tree in order to launch toward and catch her partner. Luckily, she managed to catch him before he hit the ground, but he was still wounded and burnt from the explosion.

Without any time to react Multi-Man threw himself at the heroine seemingly from out of nowhere. She dropped Chat onto the ground as he tackled her to the ground. She tried to get up but he pinned down her arms. However, she used her free legs to hit him with her knee causing him to recoil with the sudden pain. She took this time to push her arms up and throw him off of her.

As he landed on the ground he lay there seemly defeated. However, he used the last bit of his strength to slam his palm onto his watch causing three other Multi-Men to materialise next to him. Each one too launched towards Ladybug however this time she was ready. She swung her yoyo side to side knocking the first two sideways and then threw it directly into the stomach of the third one launching him backwards. However, she didn't have long to enjoy them being down as the four of them all go back up and charged her from multiple angles whilst trying to dodge her yoyo. It was a constant back and forth of charging and being hit with the yoyo that lasted for minutes. Despite how easily Ladybug was able to knock them down they had greater strength in numbers as she was always fighting off one of the 4 at any point.

Soon the Multi-Men tried to change their strategy and began to do different things all at once, one was throwing blades at her whilst another was punching whilst another was attempting to take Chat Noir's miraculous. It was too hectic to keep up.

* * *

Alya had stopped running in pure shock of what she just saw. The Arc exploded into a huge blast of flames ahead of her.

She pulled out her phone and began filming as soon as possible. She managed to capture the end of the blast including Ladybug just barely managing to catch Chat who was in the explosion.

She posted the video with the caption:

 _Oh My God! I cannot believe my eyes. I'm going to try and get closer to see if they're alright._

 _-Alya_

Ignoring the flooding messages of shock on the post she put her phone away and sprinted towards the scene.

As she got closer she saw Ladybug defending Chat's body from four men. She stopped to take out her phone but hesitated before filming. After a second of consideration she instead called the Police informing them of the explosion, several potentially injured civilians and the struggling battle Ladybug was still fighting.

She then took a few quick photo's before putting her phone away and deciding to do something either very brave or really, really stupid.

She picked up a piece of rubble that was light enough to carry but large enough to do some damage. She ran at one of the four men who was facing Ladybug still and smashed the rubble into the back of his head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Both Ladybug and the other 3 Multi-Men all turned to look at her whilst still fighting.

"ALYA! WHAT ARE DOING?" Ladybug shouted in great concern about her best friend suddenly getting into the fight, "THIS IS WAY TOO DANGEROUS!".

As if to prove her point one of the Multi-Men threw a blade at Alya which Ladybug managed to hit with her yoyo, stopping it.

"YOU NEEDED HELP! I COULDN'T JUST WATCH YOU STRUGGLE!" Alya shouted back, "I ALREADY CALLED THE POLICE, BUT I WANTED TO DO MORE!"

"WELL IF YOU WANT TO MAKE MY FIGHT EASIER YOU'LL TAKE THAT ONE'S WATCH, DESTROY IT AND THEN GET AS FAR FROM THE FIGHT AS YOU CAN!" Ladybug instructed gesturing to the unconscious clone.

Alya without further instruction grabbed a small piece of rubble and smashed the watch on his wrist, causing him to disappear into a cloud of smoke. This angered the other Multi-Men who charged at her. Ladybug managed to wrap two of them in her yoyo and pull them towards her. Alya had to run from the third one however which began chasing her away.

Ladybug kicked the two in the gut and destroyed their watches whilst they were winded, causing both to disappear.

She looked up at the third one chasing Alya away and saw the Police cars making a road block and then surrounding the villain. She decided to pick up Chat and run over to them.

When she got there, she saw the Police had their guns out aimed at the Multi-Man who was holding Alya hostage in the centre of the circle.

Officer Roger shouted to him, "Release your hostage and we will not fire! You have nothing to be afraid of!"

"I won't release her until I receive Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses!"

Ladybug put Chat down behind one of the cars.

"I hope this works..." She said nervously.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

A small box landed in her hands. She opened it and looked at the contents for a few seconds. Then it hit her, it was telling her what to do. She decided it was the only option.

"Please! We mean you no harm! You won't even be arrested once you're de-akumatised!" Roger tried to reason with him.

"Why would I want that when I'm in the perfect position to get exactly what I want?" Multi-Man shouted back.

"Multi-Man!" Ladybug shouted from on top of one of the cars, "I have Chat Noir's miraculous here!" She held up Chat's ring into the air. Multi-Man grinned with glee whilst Alya looked betrayed. "I'll give you it now in exchange for Alya, then I'll give you my own".

"No Ladybug don't!" Alya shouted.

"Deal!" Multi-Man shouted.

Ladybug tossed the ring to Multi-Man who let go of Alya in order to catch it. He looked at it in awe before putting it onto his finger.

"MUTLI-MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT IS MY MIRACULOUS! DON'T FORGET I CAN TAKE BACK YOUR POWERS!" Hawkmoth angrily shouted at him.

"Go ahead Hawkmoth, then I'll have Chat Noir's powers and no incentive to give them to you!" Multi-Man evilly replied.

"Grrrrr!" Hawkmoth shouted knowing he was right.

Multi-Man proceeded to put on the ring, and held his fist into the air, "Chat Noir activate!" he shouted attempting to transform. Suddenly the ring turned black, "IT'S WORKING!" he shouted whilst evilly laughing.

Then his hand suddenly dropped to the ground. "What the-? WHY IS IT SO HEAVY?!" He angrily shouted.

"That would be because it's fake!" Ladybug gleefully replied as she took the watch off his grounded arm and shattered it releasing the akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted as she caught it in her yoyo. "Bye-bye little butterfly!" She said to the now purified akuma that flew away.

Multi-Man turned back into a normal looking office worker who was confused by his surroundings.

She took the false ring off him and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!". It split into thousands of butterflies which flew around the Arc cleaning all the rubble and repairing it without a statue on top, also some flew across the city, presumably to repair the office they fought in last night. Additionally, a few of them flew behind one of the police cars, to Chat.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry if this chapter feels like it ended abruptly, it's because it was going to continue but this chapter alone is already over 1600 words and the bit that I have now made the next chapter is over 2000 words long.**


	6. The ultimate power

**Chapter 5 – The ultimate power**

Ladybug rushed back to the car she hid Chat Noir behind to see the butterflies flying away from him. He was no longer scorched or grazed but he was still unconscious despite her magic.

Before having a moment to think her earrings beeped indicating that she was about to transform back. Chat's ring also beeped which caused her to panic.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" She franticly asked herself aloud. She had two options: Leave him somewhere to de-transform and risk him being too injured to get home by himself. Or take him with her and risk finding out his identity. There was no way she could do the first, but she wasn't too thrilled about doing the second either.

She picked him up and ran away to the nearest bathroom she could find. It was the best place around that she could lock the door to.

She was still unsure if she was doing the right thing and decided she needed a second opinion.

"Tikki! Spots off!"

Tikki immediately flew to look at Chat when she materialised, "He's looking pretty bad Marinette! I'm not sure if he's just knocked out." She told her sounding very worried.

"You mean he's de-" Marinette was unable to finish her sentence and began to tear up.

"NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PHASE IT LIKE THAT!" Tikki shouted before Marinette fully broke down into tears, "But if we leave it too long it might not be out of the question!"

Marinette shakily sighed in relief and wiped a tear from her cheek. "How do we help him then?" she asked her kwami.

Before Tikki could answer a blinding green light shine from Chat forcing Marinette and Tikki to shield their eyes. Once Tikki opened hers again she saw an exhausted looking Plagg inspecting Adrien's body. He froze and looked up at her, "TIKKI!". He flew into Tikki's arms and hugged her like he hadn't been able to for thousands of years.

Her face was frozen. "Tikki are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

Without taking her eyes off Adrien she mouthed to him, "Oh my gosh! Adrien is Chat Noir?!".

Before either kwami could say anymore Marinette spoke again with her eyes still covered, "Tikki! Is that Chat Noir's kwami? I don't want to look at Chat's identity."

"Wow she really is persistent about the identity thing, isn't she? I thought he was exaggerating." Plagg remarked gesturing to Adrien. "The name's Plagg, and yes I am." Plagg shook Marinette's free hand with his tiny paw, "Nice to finally meet you in person Marinette Dupain-Cheng!".

Marinette recoiled at him saying her full name, "Chat can't hear us, can he?".

"No, he's still unconscious Marinette but we should really get to helping him and save the catch up for later" Tikki instructed.

"How do we do that though Tikki?" She asked.

"Remember when I healed your headache this morning?" Tikki began, "I believe that with enough energy there's a chance that I can channel that power to a greater effect through you, when you are Ladybug."

"Cookies are in my bag" Marinette told her, "So you're going to give me your healing kiss power as Ladybug? Isn't that kinda weird considering Chat's unconscious?"

"Not much different to when he was under Dark Cupid's spell and you were fine with that" Plagg teased.

Marinette went red, "I uhh- Ok, I guess I have to."

"Hey Tikki since when have you had healing powers? I thought that was Wayzz's thing." Plagg enquired.

"Well it was something I just kind of figured out I could do when I kissed my previous holders' injuries. It was always a sweet gesture like how a mother would kiss her child's bruises, but it started to have physical benefits. I've never thought about doing it as Ladybug until now." Tikki answered while finishing the cookie. "Ok Marinette, I think I'm ready!"

"Tikki! Spots on!"

Plagg had to shield his eyes from the bright pink light. Once he opened them Marinette was now Ladybug but with her eyes shut tightly.

"Ok Plagg, I need you to guide me so that I kiss his forehead, since I can't see it myself." Ladybug instructed, "Do you think you can do that?"

Plagg trying to hide his mischievous giggles agreed. "Ok lean forward. Keep going. Keep going. Down a bit. Ok put your hands out you're going to feel the sides of his head now. Good. Now move your head down a little. Perfect! You're right above his forehead now"

Ladybug braced herself and puckered her lips as she lowered them down onto Chat. Her lips made contact with him except something was wrong, this wasn't his forehead. She pulled up, "PLAGG! THOSE ARE HIS LIPS!" she shouted.

Plagg replied through his laughter, "Keep going Ladybug I could see it working!".

After scolding Plagg she reluctantly planted her lips back against his. She suddenly was able to feel a magical energy passing through her lips into his, the energy was willing her to kiss him harder and without even thinking about it she did. She began to feel the same energy flowing out of her heart and without realising it she was no longer holding back and instead was melting into the kiss. She was feeling a growing sensation of this energy leaving every part of her body and flowing through her lips to the point where she felt numb, yet, she was unable to stop. She had practically no control over her body anymore as she began kissing more and more passionately all whilst the energy in her lips felt stronger and stronger. She was just about able to hear the sound of Plagg complaining about how gross it was to watch. Yet this didn't deter her body from continuing and the energy getting even more powerful.

Adrien woke up feeling unnaturally energised as if he had just drunk several energy drinks. His heart was pounding in his chest so powerfully that he could feel the energy entering it. In fact, he could feel his whole body being filled by this energy and it felt like it was all coming from his lips.

It was only then that he realised that Ladybug was making out with him incredibly passionately and he began freaking out. This definitely was not a normal kiss. Then again, she didn't even normally kiss him. He had no idea what to do but his body as if on auto pilot began kissing Ladybug back.

Ladybug felt this change in the kiss a realised that it must have worked, yet she was unable to pull away, the energy still had control over her body. However, as he began to kiss her back more and more passionately she felt energy now start to entre her lips rather than leave. Adrien felt the exact opposite as he was now giving her energy. Ladybug then felt it leave again and come back again and this kept repeating until she felt it completely stop.

As if a switch was flicked she was suddenly in full control again and able to pull away from Chat. She lay back on the floor gasping to regain air with her eyes still closed after all of that. Adrien too was breathing deeply, only now realising he was Adrien, he noticed Ladybug's eyes were shut and realised why.

"Plagg! Claws out!"

"M'Lady you can open your eyes now." He told her.

Ladybug opened her eyes and looked at her partner. "Chat! You're alive!" She said in relief between deep breaths.

"Did I die?" Chat asked concerned by her statement.

"I'm not even sure at this point to be honest Chat." She replied half chuckling.

"What was that kiss about exactly?" Chat enquired.

"I'm not too sure about that either, from what I can gather my Kwami has healing kisses and gave me the power to do that to resurrect you." She explained, "It felt really strange though, I felt this energy leaving my heart and going through my lips into yours."

"I felt your energy entering my heart" Chat told her. "I think it was almost like some magical defibrillator or something, it filled my whole body with energy and life again after whatever state I was in before."

"That's good I guess" Ladybug replied half-heartedly.

"Are you okay M'Lady?" Chat asked her worried.

"It's just that, I felt the opposite. My body felt drained and I couldn't even control what it was doing. I felt almost… violated" She confessed to him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry M'Lady if I had known I-"

"No Chat it's not your fault at all. You didn't even make the conscious choice to do it. It's just how the power works I guess: To give your body life I have to take it away from mine."

"That's disgusting though. I can't expect you to just accept that for me"

"It's what I had to do Chat. It's much worse than the pain I would have gone through if I had lost you."

Chat grabbed her in a huge hug, tears streaming down his face. She hugged him back. It was the comfort they both needed.

"I love you M'Lady" Chat said still crying.

"You-"

"I mean it. Not just romantically, of all people in the world I care about you the most, as a friend, a partner and as family."

Ladybug herself began crying, "You already know how I feel romantically, but of course I love you in that way."

After a minute of silence and hugging each other. They pulled apart from each other and just looked at each other unsure of what to say or do.

Ladybug took some of the toilet paper and used it to wipe Chat's face dry.

"There you go, now you're not a mess." She said giggling.

Chat laughed before wiping her face in return, "You're never a mess."

She blushed sheepishly.

"So, tell me what's up with Multi-Man? I missed out on a lot after exploding I assume." Chat asked deciding to change the topic.

"Done. He's been purified and Hawkmoth's plans once again failed."

"Thank god! I couldn't bare to have to find him a third time." Chat said in relief, "How'd you do it all without me?"

"Well the statue as you found was a trap but luckily I wasn't there, so I was able to defend your body and miraculous, then with some help with Alya and the Police we were able to break all four watches."

"Alya!? As in Alya Césaire, the Ladyblog girl?"

"Yeah that's the one, she was foolish to put herself in danger, but I probably wouldn't have defeated Multi-Man so easily without her. She took out one of the clones all by herself." Ladybug said secretly very proud of her best friend.

"She's clearly something special I guess, we should keep her in mind if we're ever recruiting teammates." Chat jokingly replied unware that he just caused Ladybug to imagine how much Alya would not shut up about being a superhero and began pre-dreading that happening.

"We should probably get out of this bathroom now." Ladybug suggested.

"Yeah good idea" Chat agreed.

Just as they were about to go their separate ways Chat stopped Ladybug by grabbing her shoulder, "M'Lady, if you want to would you like to hangout together sometime? It's just that I realised that we barely know each other personally and I'd love to be closer to you."

"Of course Chat! How about we meet on the Eiffel Tower at midnight tomorrow? I would say tonight but I still haven't caught up on sleep after yesterday."

"Midnight?" Chat questioned.

"Yeah I like the atmosphere more" Ladybug explained, "it's more romantic" she added winking as she then swung away into the distance laughing to herself.

Chat stood stunned for a second before coming to his senses. And he thought he was bad for flirting with her, she's such a tease.

* * *

 **That's the end of Miraculous Day! (I guess now it's been a whole Miraculous 24 hours)**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have** **writing it! Your support for both stories fills me with so much more confidence and motivation so thank you all for that.**

 **(Personally, I am much happier with how this story has ended up compared to Miraculous Night as I feel that each chapter is strong as opposed to only 1 in MN that I think was. I can only hope that it's due to my writing as a whole improving so that I can continue to make better stories for you all.)**

 **This is the end in the series but not going to be my last Miraculous fic. I have a few basic ideas of upcoming ones so I'll start working on those as soon as I can.**

 **Once again thank you all for reading.**

 **-LinguineReturns**


End file.
